Roswell full circle
by kbrown509
Summary: story of what happens after graduation i will upload later chapters when i see atleast 1 person has read. if you alread read i just paste the second chapther b/c i thought it was to short. fixed because ppl complained


there coming for us. they are always coming. always with guns.

I hope they don't fire there are to many innocent people. more than they realize. six more really.

We never did anything wrong except that 3 of us committed the crime of being born hybrids. they couldn't help it. now the government wants to punish them and us for being their friends. none of us could help how isabel,max, and Michael were born, but they hunt us. they hunt the last three of The Royal Four and their friends. my crime was to love one of them and be loved in returned, and to have been saved by max. there are too many innocent people i hope they don't fire.

...bang,,,

oh dear god i hope they missed...

i hoped they didn't shot any innocent bystander...

i hope they stop hunting us...

48 hours before...

we have been running for six going on seven years. we have been too many place to count and name. we have never been safe not since before max gave his speech at graduation and we left Roswell. Roswell. home. god i miss it. i miss it all from my parents trying to control my life to trying to live a normal life in one of the most abnormal towns in north America. for me it all started when i was shot in my parents diner then max saved me and i learned about Isabel, max, and Michael and their alien lineage, we try to live normal life's but we are on the run. life's been hard on all of us, but especially Isabel and Kyle. Isabel had to leave her husband an kylies in love with her needless to say some backward situations. ill tell you when it all started to end. we are the idiots who go back to the area that we started to run from. smart isn't it. i didn't think so either, but Michael and max said " who in their right mind would think we'd go back to new Mexico" apparently we are not in our right minds because we now live in Santa fee. that's right the capital of new Mexico right where the government is. the same government that wants us dead for no good reason. well we all have dead end jobs. Maria Isabel Michael and i all work in the food service industry. max and Kyle work in a chain hardware store. the whole god awful thing started when Kyle suggested taking a group vacation and go sight-seeing in our new city. so naturally it has been horrible. we walked in to the state office building it looked like all state

office buildings funny how government buildings never look old and always have central air on once gets to be over 75 degrees and they still have money to waste on alien hunters. "I'm bored," was the first words out of Michaels mouth when we started the tour "if we are taking a group vacation i think we should take a vacation from each other. don't get me wrong i love you guys your family but we really do spend to much time together. and besides didn't we learn this stuff in school?" "of course we learned it in school, well you might have not been there or you could have been asleep when we learned about the government since like third grade." max responded to his comment. "yeah well i didn't want to learn about it then and i don't want to learn it now Maxwell. something's wrong we should leave now." Michael shot back. it was only later that we learned that Michael hadn't just said it to get out of that boring trip. later we learned that he thought he saw his double rat. i was ready to just scrape the

sight-seeing but no Kyle had three days of sight-seeing planned. we spent the rest of the morning go to one museum or monument then we breached for lunched. it was pretty uneventful for us any way. it was at lunch we started really talking. "do you think the special unit has given up?" Maria asked. we all fell silent. "no" Kyle said he was the only one to say anything but a sadness fell over all us. there were many times that they came so close to killing us but every time we had max to save us. they don't even release how many times they have come close to killing one if not all of us. "kylies right Maria." Michael said "we probably never will be safe I'm sorry." he was sorry he wanted to give Maria a normal life. he wanted to start a family with her but he can't none of us can have a family. "it just isn't fair." Maria said she was close to tears it made everyone sad. "no, it isn't" everyone of us said at the same time. it was after this that we learned someone was listening and we were shocked by this

because we're normally real careful. "life's not fair is it?" remarked a woman about 55 years old sitting a table over." but trust me no matter how hard your life is mine was harder." she said. "doubtful" said Michael. "it was," the woman started crying "i saw my children murdered then i lost the others." she said. it was clear her heart was breaking. "I'm sorry" was all Michael could say " i have to get back to work. imp sorry i bothered you." the woman ran off crying we didn't get to learn her name but we would learn who she was later.


End file.
